


The Return of Sukea

by CherryEmbly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kakashi - Freeform, Post-Canon, Sukea - Freeform, celebration, face - Freeform, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryEmbly/pseuds/CherryEmbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little less than 40 years since Team 7 has seen Sukea. Wonder what he's been up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Sukea

**Author's Note:**

> A cute one-shot to celebrate the release of Kakashi's real face into the anime! :)
> 
> **EDIT: I realize an episode of Boruto has since been released where Kakashi makes his return as Sukea and is in direct opposition to this one. It is a fanfic after all, but I'm glad I was able to guess that Kakashi would never be able to let his incredible disguise die with one generation.

Naruto stood watching as Sakura gave the tree before her, what seemed like, a light tap. 

“Nothing happened…” Boruto commented. 

“Mm, I think something’s happening,” Mitsuki said, staring pensively at the tree. 

Sasuke smirked and Sarada rebalanced her glasses on her nose. “You two don’t know my mom very well do you?” 

Suddenly, as if struck by some outside force, the massive oak rumbled and then quite literally burst, leaving nothing but splinters of wood, sawdust and leaves fluttering to the ground in the wake of the destruction. Naruto and Boruto’s jaws dropped, making them look even more alike then they already did, and Mitsuki stepped forward to analyze the aftermath. 

“Incredible. It seemed like you put no force into it at all, when in actuality you hit it so hard that it suffered thousands of simultaneous splits causing it to explode,” Mitsuki explained.

“And that, Boruto, is why no matter what happens, you always treat Sakura and Sarada like the queens they are, because if you don’t you’ll die,” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. 

“Dad are you afraid of Sakura-Sensei?” Himawari asked. 

“More than anything,” Naruto quickly replied. 

“What about you Dad? Are you afraid of Mom?” Sarada asked Sasuke. 

Sasuke side-glanced at his wife and then down at Sarada. “Yes.” 

Sakura put her hands on her hips proudly. “You see that Himawari, Sarada. Who says the boys have to be the toughest ones?” 

“Speaking based purely on experience, I would say Himawari and Sarada are stronger than Boruto and Mitsuki,” Konohamaru commented. 

Boruto threw Konohamaru a defeated gaze. “What?” 

Naruto rubbed his stomach remembering taking one of the most painful blows he’d ever received from his daughter when she was just five years old. He looked at her, now eleven, with her leaf headband dangling from her neck like her mother used to wear. He wouldn’t dare take that hit now.

“Sorry Boruto. Objectively, I can’t disagree,” Naruto apologized to his son. He wouldn’t elaborate on Sarada, but he couldn’t imagine any offspring of Sakura and Sasuke could be anything other than an absolute monster. 

Boruto looked up at his dad sadly. “B-but, I fought alongside the five kage. I helped you and Uncle Sasuke defeat Kinshiki and Momoshiki.” 

“No one said you weren’t strong Boruto,” Sakura comforted. 

“In fact, you’re incredibly strong. More than your father was at your age,” Sasuke added. 

Naruto glared at him. “That last bit wasn’t necessary.” 

“Oh, look here! If it isn’t Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke! It’s been a long time. Good to see you’re all as close as you were last we met,” a voice sounded off from the nearby trees. 

Naruto faced it apprehensively, not originally recognizing the voice, but then a man stepped out, around his same height, with brown hair with multitudes of grays mixed in, two long purple slashes over his eyes, and a high grade camera fixated in his hand. He began to recognize the man, but couldn't remember his name.

“Sukea,” Sasuke announced. 

“Oh, that’s right! The reporter! It’s been… decades,” Naruto did the math in his head. Almost four in fact. Damn, he was old.

“You’re Hokage now?” Sukea pointed at Naruto’s robes with his free hand. 

Naruto nodded. “And these are my children, Boruto and Himawari.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Boruto and Himawari bowed and chorused from habit. 

“This is our daughter, Sarada,” Sasuke put a his hand on her head. 

“Oh! You two actually got married? Who’d’ve thought?” Sukea smiled at Sakura. “Uh, Sakura?” 

Everyone turned and noticed for the first time, Sakura’s look of pure agitation. Naruto had no idea what it was about. He didn’t sense danger, but to be certain he glanced at Sasuke, but he seemed to be just as confused. 

“Sakura?” Naruto asked. 

“Sakura, what is it?” Sasuke asked, but Sakura remained silent. 

Naruto looked back at Sukea, watching Sakura nervously. He, unlike Naruto and Sasuke, seemed to have some inclination as to why he was being glared at.

“It’s weird…” Himawari started, everyone’s gazes shifting to her. “I feel like I’ve met you before.” 

Sakura smiled and then turned her attention back to Sukea. “Me too.” 

Naruto bunched his face at Sakura. “Uh, well, Sakura you have met him before remember?”

Sakura scowled and then turned on her heel. “Yep, I remember.” She waved a hand through the air as she stormed away. “Good to see you again, Sukea. Hopefully you can stick around after your shenanigans. I’m sure Kakashi-Sensei would like to see you again too.” 

Shenanigans? 

Sukea shifted uncomfortably, which didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto, but he still didn’t understand what was going on. “I’m sure I can arrange that,” he called back to her. 

“I’ll bet you can,” Sakura shouted before she was gone completely. 

“That was weird,” Konohamaru noted. 

“Weird indeed, Konohamaru,” Sukea responded. “Anyway, tell me, did you ever manage to see Kakashi’s true form?”

“Heh? Kakashi-Sensei’s face?” Sarada squeaked. 

“No, never,” Naruto responded angrily. 

“It belies logic that we’ve defeated some of the toughest creatures to have ever touched this earth, been to several dimensions, I spent some time as a demon, you’ve been on the moon and we still haven’t seen that man’s entire face,” Sasuke ruminated. 

“Demon?” Sarada squawked. 

“The moon?” Himawari and Boruto chanted. 

Naruto ignored the exclamations. “Anyway. This is Sukea, a reporter we met way back when we were your age Himawari. A bunch of us worked together to try and get a look at Kakashi’s face, but after an entire day of trying and several elaborate and difficult to execute plans, it turned out he was onto us the entire time.” 

“Which I still never figured out,” Sasuke added, staring blankly at Sukea. “Did you?”

Sukea shrugged. “I was just as bemused as all of you. The fact that he managed to escape my high exposure camera was truly a mystery. It was like you said Sasuke, I think there was a higher power at play.” 

“How’ve you been since then Sukea?” Naruto asked. 

“Can’t complain. Made it through the war okay. Still, I’m plagued by knowing the expose of Kakashi’s full face was one I missed out on. Things like that are an embarrassment for someone like me who claims to be good at what he does,” Sukea huffed out. 

“Why don’t you try it again?” Sarada asked, 

“Yeah, you’re older and stronger now!” Boruto said excitedly. “Team Konohamaru can help, right sensei?”

Konohamaru rubbed his head. “Uh, ordinarily I would say that I don’t think the Hokage would consider that a good use of our time, but this look on his face makes me think otherwise.” 

“Well, it seems Sakura wants nothing to do with it for whatever reason, but I might like to give it another shot. What about you Sasuke?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke looked down at Sarada looking back at him with wild cheer in her eyes. He sighed. “Let’s do it.” 

Boruto and Himawari jumped up. “Yes!” 

“Our plans will have to be a little more carefully formulated this time,” Sasuke said. “I think--” 

“WAIT!” Himawari shouted. “I have an idea! Uncle Sasuke, come over here…” 

Himawari walked just out of earshot and motioned Sasuke down to her. Sasuke put his head low enough that Himawari could whisper to him, and after a brief look a shock, rare for the rinnegan ninja, he smirked and stood up straight, nodding at her, before walking back to Naruto, Konohamaru, Sukea, and the kids. 

“Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada! Come with me!” Himawari called over. 

The younger generation ran over to Himawari who did some brief explaining before hopping out of sight.

“What’s the plan?” Sukea said. 

Sasuke looked over at him. “You just be ready with your camera, when I say go, you shoot whatever’s in front of you.” 

Naruto eyed Sasuke confusedly. “That’s vague.” 

Sasuke turned. “You’re right, it is. Let’s go.” 

After a little bit of time, the four adults were standing at the edge of the trees and the road, watching Kakashi interact happily with the four children. Sasuke turned to Konohamaru. 

“Konohamaru, no matter what happens, stick with Sukea. Things may get a little messy, and he’ll need a hand,” Sasuke ordered. 

“Got it,” Konohamaru said. 

Naruto definitely didn't get that. Sukea was in the ANBU. He didn't need help. He doesn't need help. He wondered what Sasuke was up to. 

“Just what are you planning?” Sukea asked again.

Sasuke eyed him. “You’ll know soon enough.” 

Naruto had long since learned not to ask questions when Sasuke was tight-lipped about a plan. It meant there was someone hiding nearby that he didn't want to hear the plan. Naruto glanced around doing his best to feel for any additional presences, but there were none. 

“Still don’t have it yet, Naruto?” Sasuke asked. 

Naruto blinked at him a couple times and then crossed his arms. “Have what?”

“Look sharp, it’s starting,” Sasuke barked. 

Naruto looked back out at the kids, and the four of them were jumping in on Kakashi. 

“HUH!? That can’t possibly be the best plan,” Naruto yelled, but a split second later, Kakashi evaporated into smoke. 

A clone!? Was Kakashi already onto them? The current generation didn’t even have an interest in his real face. What would make him suspicious? 

Sasuke flicked his hair out of his eyes, allowing his rinnegan to come into view. “Huh, four clones is overkill don’t you think?” 

“Huh?” Naruto asked.

“Four of them and four of him, it’ll be dwindled in no time,” Konohamaru said. 

Naruto looked at them. He was actually starting to get annoyed. Now Konohamaru seemed to know the plan, but Naruto had been standing with them since Sasuke learned the plan and they hadn't discussed it aloud once.

“You remember the plan right, Konohamaru?” Sasuke asked. 

“Do you know the plan?” Naruto screamed. 

“No matter what,” Konohamaru smiled. “We’ll get him this time.” 

“Two left,” Sasuke said. “Your team is looking good, Konohamaru.” 

Konohamaru smiled brightly at the rare compliment from the ever-stoic ninja. “Thank you.” 

“Get ready, Sukea,” Sasuke said. 

Sukea raised his camera. “Am I facing a good direction?”

“That’ll be fine,” Sasuke responded quickly. “They’re down to the last one.” 

It was a while before he spoke again. Naruto wondered if that meant the kids were struggling with Kakashi's last clone.

“Naruto, a rasengan,” Sasuke cut into Naruto's thoughts. 

“Uh, okay,” Naruto felt very out of the loop, but made a Rasengan anyway. 

He stood there with it hissing and brimming as he waited for a final order. 

“What’s all this?” The familiar voice of the third member of team seven caused the four of them to jump and turn. 

In the jump, Naruto accidentally released his Rasengan, chucking it right at Konohamaru who had to fall face-first to the ground to keep from getting hit. When Naruto bent to check on Konohamaru, Sukea turned, grabbed the nearby Sakura who’d just turned up, and bolted out of sight. 

“Sakura!” Naruto screamed. He was shocked. He really didn’t sense any danger, but everyone else had clearly been onto him. 

Naruto took off after Sukea and Sakura. 

“Wait, Naruto!” Sasuke called, but Naruto couldn’t be bothered to wait. 

He felt like he let Sakura down. He should have known from that strange look she gave him that there was something wrong, but he couldn't sense anything amiss at all.

Naruto slowed. 

In fact, he didn't sense anything out of the ordinary at all.

Naruto stopped. 

Even as he ran, he was following a very familiar sensation. People he'd been around his whole life. No Sukea at all.

Sasuke was next to him in an instant. “Figured it out?”

Naruto crossed his arms. “I’m circling, it.” 

A few seconds later, there was a crash and up ahead Sukea went flying across the road and crashed into a nearby shop, collapsing to the ground. 

“Uh, oh,” Sasuke said, before taking off. 

A few seconds later, Sarada, Boruto, Himawari, and Mitsuki blew past him as well. 

“We may have figured it out,” Konohamaru chuckled, “but the fact that something always gets in the way, just as we’re about to expose him is still pretty divine.” 

“Did we figure it out?” Naruto asked. 

Konohamaru sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, Brother Naruto, you’re the Hokage, but you’re still the last to catch up. Come on, Sukea’s stuck now, so he should be able to shed some light.” 

Naruto and Konohamaru approached, watching as Sakura appeared from the direction Sukea had flown in from and stood menacingly over him, as the kids all tended to him. 

“Sakura calm down!” Sukea screamed. 

“Where do you get off grabbing me like that!? I’m not even playing this weird little time-wasting game of yours! You’ve already wasted so much of my time!” Sakura yelled. 

“It’s to improve teamwork!” Sukea responded. 

“Does working together to end a war and rebuild a village not qualify as teamwork!?” Sakura yelled back. 

“I wanted to see how much it had truly improved!” Sukea retorted. 

“Okay! Everyone stop!” Naruto shouted bringing all eyes to him. “What is going on!?”

“You said you were circling it, Naruto,” Sasuke noted. 

Naruto stared at the crowd before him and Sukea looking back at him with a nervous expression. Finally it hit him like a strike of lighting. 

“K-Kakashi-Sensei!?” Naruto asked Sukea. 

Kakashi sighed. “I honestly thought I could get a little more use out of my disguise before you figured it out.” 

“Stop doing that with your voice, and switch back to your normal self,” Sakura ordered, hands on hips. 

Kakashi looked back at Sakura. He slowly reached up and started by first pulling out his contacts. 

“Wait…” Sakura started. 

He then pulled the brown and grey wig off of his head, revealing his normal silver hair. 

“...is this not…” Sasuke continued. 

Then he wiped the purple blots of make-up from his eye lids. 

“...transformation jutsu?” Konohamaru whispered. 

Kakashi finally pulled the purple decals from below his eyes, revealing the scar over his left one. “SUKEA’S FACE IS YOUR FACE!? THAT MEANS WE SAW YOUR FACE LIKE FORTY YEARS AGO!!” Naruto shouted. 

Kakashi quickly pulled a hidden facemask from beneath the scarf integral to the Sukea disguise and slid it over his nose, cheeks and mouth. “There. The mystery is no more.” 

“So…” Sarada started. 

“...handsome.” Himawari finished. 

Boruto crossed his arms and pouted. “He’s not that great.” 

In a flash of wind and smoke, Kakashi was gone from the group, leaving those left behind in stunned silence. 

Sasuke threw himself into a pout of his own nature, sitting on the ground and putting his head against his knee. “We spent like fifteen hours running with Kakashi’s real face trying to see Kakashi’s real face.” 

Sakura was still standing mouth agape. 

“I don’t understand, I thought you had it figured out,” Mitsuki commented. 

“Did you know it wasn’t transformation jutsu, Mitsuki?” Naruto asked. 

Mitsuki nodded. “Even if it wasn’t for the fact that it would take a lot of chakra to sustain such a sophisticated jutsu like that for so long, on top of having created several clones, it was plain to see that the wig was fake. Once Sakura-Sensei punched him and he crashed into this building, any jutsu that was there would have broken. When nothing changed, I knew for sure.” 

“I suppose I’m not surprised you figured it out Mitsuki. How did you two know so early though?” Konohamaru asked the still incredibly shocked Uchiha couple. 

“I knew right away it was Kakashi. I’ve spent far too much time with him for me not to realize it,” Sakura shook her head. “Then I was immediately angry because I realized the same thing Sasuke did. That we spent all that time with Kakashi, trying to trick Kakashi.” 

“I knew something was up when he knew Konohamaru’s name,” Sasuke said simply. 

“Huh?” Naruto asked. 

“Before, when Sakura walked away. Konohamaru said it was weird and he said ‘weird indeed, Konohamaru.’ I knew he hadn’t met Konohamaru before so it was odd to me that he knew his name. Then when Himawari said she felt like she’d met him before, it clicked,” Sasuke finished explaining. 

“Uh, Dad, I think Himawari’s broken,” Boruto commented, poking his love-struck sister’s cheek gently. 

“Sarada’s looking a little worse for wear as well,” Mitsuki added. 

“He comes in here, tricks us with this stupid disguise and prematurely introduces our daughters to romance,” Sasuke seethed. 

"He's not even that young anymore." Konohamaru added. 

Naruto crossed his arms, Hokage robes fluttering in the wind. “I feel betrayed.” 

Sakura scoffed, discreetly wiping a nosebleed. “No kidding.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :) 
> 
> I stuck with Canon Ships for this one, but I may do a converse one with my preferred ships Naru/Sasu & Kaka/Saku. Haven't decided yet.
> 
> Enjoying this fic? Let me know on Twitter @booksbyCherry and let's be friends while you're at it! :)


End file.
